Field of White
by DragonLS
Summary: A certain white-eyed girl is spying on Naruto, but wants to tell him how she feels. But what happens when she runs into Sakura for help? One-shot, Naruto/Hinata, fluff.


**AN: Alright! Here it is people, my 2nd One-shot. And this time it involves Naruto and Hinata. Now, why did I picked this pairing when there are several other NaruHina stories out there? Well, I figured I would do the next one-shot on something popular (Or hated). Plus, I couldn't find any that had any straight-on romance, you know, the whole confession, make love, etc. etc... But instead, I find several alterations; OOCs, Deaths, Rape, Angst, and Alcohol? Are you freakin' nuts? Has everyone lost their nerve on what true romance is? THIS shall remedy THAT!**

**But anyway, let's get on with the main story, I suck at Author Note introductions because most of the time, I would end up babbling on about useless things. And be sure to read the author's note at the bottom for some information you do NOT want to miss out on.  
**

Chapter One-Shot: Field of White

* * *

"Oy! Ossan! Another Miso Ramen!" said a certain blonde ninja at Ichiraku's.

Naruto was spending his time at Ichiraku's on his fair share of Ramen. The aroma of ramen and its different flavors were oozing out of Ichiraku's while Naruto was passing by, and he couldn't help but get his share fill from his favorite place of all. As Naruto got his Miso Ramen from the owner of Ichiraku, he starts wolfing it down with his chopsticks. Every noodle he slurped up from the bowl seemed so fast that even Rock Lee would have trouble following. While Naruto was finishing up his bowl of ramen, someone was watching him from a certain distance.

A certain blue-haired girl in a purple hoodie, with white eyes, was watching from behind a wall, watching Naruto take his fill of ramen. The blue-haired girl blushed, as she played with her fingers. She was admiring such a man from afar. The blue eyes, the black and orange clothes, the blonde hair, and those adorable fox-like whiskers of his was so unbearable...

"Hey there Hinata!" She felt a hand on her shoulder. Hinata jumped and gasped, as she quickly turned to what the unknown voice was. As she turned, she spotted a pink-haired kunoichi in a pink-redish chinese dress, with black gloves and shorts.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata breathed in relief, seeing as how it was only Sakura, Naruto's friend. She didn't want to be caught spying on Naruto by an unknown passerby, since passing people would get the wrong idea about her. However, Sakura was one of those 'passing people'. Sakura gave a confused look as Hinata gave a nervous look on her face.

"Is something wrong Hinata?"

"E-Er... N-No, it's n-nothing. I was just... Ah.." Hinata was stumbling over her words, trying to explain her situation. Seeing as how Sakura had a glimpse of what Hinata was doing, she looked over her shoulder, where she previously looked at. Hinata tried blocking Sakura's view.

"P-Please, it's n-nothing at all...!" Sakura was getting more suspicious of Hinata's behavior. Sakura kept trying to get around her to see what she was looking at, but Hinata kept preventing that certain event. Over her shoulder? Hinata blocks it. Jump over her? Hinata prevents her. Tricking her? Hinata doesn't fall for it. She stands her ground. Sakura gave a sigh and gave up.

"Fine... I gave up." Sakura admitted in defeat.

"Huh?" Hinata looked a tiny bit surprised. "You... give up?" Hinata let her ground down for a brief second.

"Yeah, I don't know what your problem is, but--- CHA!" Sakura pushed Hinata out of the way while Hinata's guard was down. Hinata became surprised and tried to counter the situation, but it was too late. What Sakura saw, was Naruto, from a distance, at Ichiraku's. Sakura was rather surprised. She looked at Hinata. She was on the ground, with a concerned and worried look on her. She felt rather ashamed of it too. Sakura sighed and helped Hinata off the ground by offering her her hand. Hinata looked at her, and her hand, until grabbing it to support herself of getting up from the ground. Her eyes casted downwards, not knowing what to say to Sakura, until the silence broke.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Sakura said, with a little bit of confidence. Hinata immediately looked at her, surprised. And then her face grew so red that it puts even the ripest tomatoes to shame. Her mouth was moving slightly, but no words were coming out, and she was playing with her fingers. She casted her eyes to the right, as if she's ashamed to admit it. Sakura patted Hinata's shoulder with her hand.

"Look, Hinata. If you're in love with him, you can tell me. It's not I'm going to tell everyone around the village about it." Sakura gave her a smile. "I may act like a bitch sometimes, but I'm not cruel. So... Please?" Sakura gave Hinata her thoughts on the matter. Hinata looked at her for a moment, and started to think about what Sakura just said.

_Maybe... Maybe I can trust her... Maybe she can help me...?_ Hinata thought. She thought a little bit more. Sakura's face didn't seem to be lying, so Hinata thought it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"...W-Well... I... um... N-Naruto-kun i-is..."

"Go on... I'm listening."

"...."

Hinata decided to say it all in one sentence, she was getting tired of being embarrassed in this situation.

"...s true..." However, it resulted in a very quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry Hinata? I couldn't hear you." Sakura said. This was when Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I do Sakura! I do love Naruto! I-I just can't take it anymore... I just... I don't know... how to tell him... I-I'm afraid he'll reject me... I feel like I-I'll mess up... I might faint if I tell him directly... I just..." Hinata started to cry, as a few teardrops appeared in her eyes. Sakura was-- again -- surprised at Hinata's sudden burst of tears. Sakura tried to calm her down as she comforted her.

"H-Hinata! It's alright! There's nothing to be ashamed of! I mean, I'm the same as you." Hinata stopped crying as she looked into Sakura's eyes.

"T-The same as you...?"

"Yeah... To be honest, I had a bit of a small crush on Naruto. But..." Sakura looked at Naruto and back at Hinata. "I'm no good to him. I would just be a big bother to him. He may have a crush on me, but I really don't want it. I just want my heart to belong to the person I miss the most..." Sakura said, as she slightly hinted to the missing-nin, Sasuke.

"Ah..." Hinata looked down, not knowing what to say. Sakura gave her another pat on the shoulder.

"You said you have trouble of talking to Naruto directly, right?" Hinata looked up at Sakura, and gave a slight nod. Sakura slammed her fist into her open palm.

"No problem then! Write him a letter. Tell him your feelings through a letter, and ask him to meet you somewhere. It's a sure-fire way of confessing someone. Although it's in-direct, you won't faint or get embarrassed for admitting it."

Hinata looked at Sakura. Her eyes were beaming with hope with the information Sakura gave her. But there was one problem...

"W-What should I say though...? I-I don't know how I should c-confess in a letter... or how it s-should be done..." Sakura only smiled, assuring her that nothing will go wrong.

"I'll help ya."

* * *

**2 hours later, at 2 PM...**

Naruto was currently in his appartment building, reading a book on proper ninjutsu seals. He felt that just using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Rasengan, wouldn't be enough when it came to overpowering opponents, so he wanted to learn some ninjutsu seals before learning some actual ninjutsu techniques from a scroll Jiraiya gave him. But frankly, he was bored.

"Grrrah! Why does reading have to be so boring!?" He threw the book on his bed, and began to think. He had to find a way to make it fun without boring, but being able to learn something. Big answer? He can't. He has to do it the hard way if he would learn anything. As he felt frustrated at the hopeless book (Which the book hopes that it wouldn't be torn up by Naruto's hands), a knock on the entrance door got Naruto's attention. He looked at the door, thinking that it could be a visitor. But he shrugged it off, it could've been his imagination. Naruto walked further to the book, looking at it with frustration. The poor little book was hoping it wouldn't get torn up, pleading Naruto, to spare its like. But Naruto doesn't speak the language of the book (Or whatever language it had to begin with...) and started reading it regardless. But then he heard another knock on the door, this time thinking it wasn't his imagination.

"I wonder who that is..." As Naruto pondered at who might knock at the door during the afternoon, he decided to shrug it, and walk to the door. He looked in the little peephole of his door, and saw a familiar pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto opened the door, to see the full-blown image of Sakura. He thought it was his imagination, but he is seeing Sakura, at his front door step.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto. I'm sorry to be forward, but can I come in? There's something I need to talk to you about." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her. After pondering for a few brief seconds, he invited her in. However, Naruto was blushing a little bit, because this was completely unexpected. What would Sakura want to tell Naruto? Was it a love confession? A hate confession? An assassination on his life...? No, he took the last one out of his mind and the second one out. The first one... It is possible. All sorts of thoughts went through Naruto's mind, not knowing what Sakura might want to talk about. Naruto led her to his couch to sit down. It wasn't exactly a fancy piece of furniture, but it was comfy and usable enough. Sakura and Naruto just sat on that couch for a few minutes, not saying anything. The clock on Naruto's wall kept giving every tick as much as its tock. The sounds from the clock were making this atmosphere a little bit uncomfortable... Until the silence shattered.

"Naruto, do you know why I came here?" Naruto looked at Sakura. He looked at her for a moment, but couldn't think of what she wanted to say.

"Erm, no Sakura-chan. What is it? Is something bothering you?"

"No... It's not that."

"Ah..."

They were silent once again. The silence went on for another couple of minutes, putting in more tension as every second ticks by. Until Sakura said something unbelievable, which even made her blush a bit.

"Naruto, what do you think of me?" Naruto looked at her immediately, blushing.

"W...What?"

"What do you think of me Naruto-kun?"

"Erm... Define 'what do you think of me', Sakura?"

"As in..." Sakura trailed her words off, looking down. What she was about to say would change the foundation of her life. But she needs to say it to get one fact clear.

"Do you love me, Naruto-kun?" *RIP*. Naruto had the sudden urge of grabbing his Ninjutsu seal book, and ripping it in half, because of the sudden words that came out of her mouth.

"W-Wha... L-Love you, Sakura-chan? Er..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He wanted to say that he loved her, but couldn't find the words to say so. Sakura looked at Naruto, and his expression was enough to see how he felt about her.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't feel the same... In fact... Someone else is in love with you." *RIP* Naruto took the remaining pieces of his book and ripped them in half again. He was torturing a poor book that had no fault with him, and Naruto was just tearing it up into halves! But what she said...

_She doesn't love me... But someone else does...? W.. What's going on, dattebayo?_ Naruto thought. He couldn't tell what was going on because of the confusing reply Sakura gave. He was waiting for her to go on.

"You see Naruto... a certain someone has been admiring you for a long time now... Someone in the far distance. Someone who actually cared for you since your graduation day. And yet, this certain someone has been so shy that she couldn't give those feelings to you... And yet..." Sakura takes out a white envelope from one of her pockets. It was a rectangled envelope, with a written name on it; Naruto. "She was able to with this letter..." She gave it to Naruto. Naruto nervously accepted the envelope, while trying to take in so many events at once. He blankly stared at it. As he did, Sakura got up from his couch and started walking towards the entrance of his house. Before she opened the door to exit, she turned around and said:

"Right now, that certain someone needs those feelings confirmed by you, Naruto. She needs you more than I do. And I think you should go to her Naruto... You'll know more in the letter." She opened the door and proceeded to exit, as she gave her last words before shutting the door. "I hope everything goes well Naruto, and I hope you accept her..." She then gave a fisted stance. "And if you ever so hurt her or make her cry, I'll kick your ass! Got it!?" Naruto blinked in surprised, and hurriedly nodded before getting punched in the face. "Good... Well, goodbye... Naruto-kun." She closed the door.

Naruto looked at the envelope and his name on the envelope. He didn't know what to do with it but to open it. He ripped open the envelope, which revealed a letter. The paper was slightly crinkled, but the texture felt to be in good condition. He looked at the letter, and read what it said:

Dear Naruto-kun:

If you are reading this, then Sakura has done her duty to give this letter to you. By giving this letter to you, I have something very important, and very urgent to tell you. I've known you for 3 long years, maybe even longer, and I have always wondered what kind of person you were, Naruto-kun. The way I see it, I think of you as charming, passionate, courageous, and very brave. Those traits alone made me admire you for such a long time. 

Naruto was stumped. He wondered who was writing such a letter, but he continued on.

And whenever I thought of you going on a mission, I was worried about you, afraid that you would die, get lost, or even worse. Because of those thoughts, I've started to go crazy. But I was too shy to admit it to you directly. I couldn't say all of these things, because I would become speechless, or just faint right in front of your eyes. I can't help myself. You just look so great. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the black and orange clothes; everything about you I've admired.

"T-This...?" Those two words 'fainting' and 'speechless' sounded very familiar. He read on.

But my time together with you during missions and everything else has been very dear and memorable to me, no matter how pointless it is. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing you. And that is why... I love you, Naruto-kun.

Naruto became wide-eyed at the sudden words. Someone loved him for who he was. He read on.

I know I must be selfish for telling you in a letter and not directly, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to tell you any way possible, and that is why, I want to hear your answer Naruto-kun. Please, meet me at Training Field 42. It's a hidden training ground that I've used when I want to relax. The directions are listed in this letter, and... Please come, Naruto-kun. I really want to see you again...

Love,

Hinata

Naruto jumped out of his seat, and saw the name at the very end of the letter.

"H...Hinata..." Naruto felt so stupid. Such a girl that would faint in front of his eyes, and blush everytime he looked at him... It was so like Hinata, but he was so oblivious at why she did all of those things. And now he suddenly realized why.

"HINATA!" Naruto rushed out of his apartment, with the letter he was holding that contained the directions. He hastily went to find Training Field 42, where he would meet up with Hinata. He hopped from building to building, and then from tree to tree, to find the hidden training field.

* * *

20 minutes later....

Naruto found the training field he was looking for, that was very well concealed behind a bunch of trees. He looked around the field, to see if he could spot Hinata. But what he saw in the training field made the word 'beautiful' an understatement. What Naruto saw before him were a field of white flowers. The field was endless with the color white, as far as the eye can see. Naruto can now see why this field is concealed so well; so the beauty would not be tainted by any other outside element. But his main concern is where Hinata is. Naruto looked left and right, up, and even below him to find Hinata. As he walked through the open flower field, he saw a figure in the middle of it. A person with blue hair, and in purple clothes, including white-eyed pupils. It could be only one person...

"...H-HINATA!!!" Naruto ran through the field as he yelled her name. Running towards her, hoping to see and meet her again. Hinata heard Naruto's voice in surprise, and turned around. She saw the blonde shinobi running after her.

"N...NARUTO!" Hinata stood there in disbelief. _He came.... He came...!_ Hinata thought with joy. Naruto kept running towards her until he couldn't get closer anymore. Naruto suddenly gave her a big hug, with a very embarrassed and blushing Hinata in it. She wanted to say something, but she was completely speechless by the action. Naruto held his grip on the hug with Hinata. The time they've been hugging from what felt like seconds seemed like minutes. In all of this, Hinata finally had to say something.

"N...Naruto... Y-you came... I thought... I thought you would never come..." Hinata hugged back, with tears in her eyes. Naruto looked at her, while still blushing.

"W-Well, I didn't expect it to come from you, I was just so surprised, dattebayo..." Naruto said, with his over-used catchphrase, with a smile.

"N..Naruto... Do you---"

"I do."

"Eh?"

"I love you as well, Hinata."

Hinata was wide-eyed, and she felt that she would faint at any minute. But for this moment, she fought to keep herself conscious. This was a dire moment for her, and she didn't want to mess it up. Even if it meant to be with Naruto. She looked at Naruto with so much surprise, but she had the courage to say how she felt about Naruto, again.

"Naruto... I... I'm so happy... Y-you love me... I..." But before she could finish, Naruto gave her something that she will never hope to erase from her memory again... A kiss... A kiss of love, a kiss of their feelings for one another. A kiss... That would seal their relationship... For as long as they were still breathing...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Ohoho...! It seems my sources were right after all...!" Unknown to Naruto and Hinata, a certain white-haired pervert was spying on them, within a certain concealed tree. He looked at his notebook as he scribbled all sorts of information within it. "They finally hit it off eh... I was wondering when Naruto would stop being so damn oblivious to his surroundings. It's quite touching... BUT SO MUCH INFORMATION!" Jiraiya said to himself, as he raised his fist in the air for victory.

"Oy... Jiraiya-sama." A certain voice made him flinch, and made himself accidently draw a straight line through his current page of notes. He felt himself scared to his shoes, as he turned around. And what he saw was a certain pink-haired Shinobi.

"Er... Hello, it's, um... very nice weather to be peek-- ack, I mean looking at the sun.. right? Ah heh... eh hehehhehe..."

"Oh?"

"Y-Yes! I just couldn't help but admire the beautiful rays of the sun, so I..."

"Oy..."

"Erm... Yes?" Sakura cracked her knuckles, and putting herself into a combat stance. Jiraiya flinched.

"If you love the suns rays so much... How about YOU GO IN THE AIR TO ENJOY IT!!" Sakura launched a powered-up uppercut into Jiraiya's chin, launching him into the air.

"KAHHHHH!!!!" As Sakura described, he was sent flying into the air, over the city of Konoha. But where he was flying, was straight into his vision. He saw the statues of the Kages in front him. But below that, it was a place he did not want to crash into.... .... ....

* * *

"Damn that bastard. If there was a law for exploding Sake on your clothes as a magic act, I would ban it immediately!" Tsunade was in her office, complaining over a bottle of sake that exploded right in her face, and all over her clothes. A client was giving her a bottle of sake due to a recent mission he submitted that was immediately completed. Unfortunately, the bottle he gave was unstabled, and it can be guessed on what happened. Tsunade sighed, and ordered Shizune to bring some new clothes.

"Shizune, go get me a spare set of clothes. I'll be changing in the office this time."

"W-What!? Why in the office?"

"Why not? It's just you and me, and I don't want to walk around sticky all day. So hop to it Shizune." As Shizune left the office, Tsunade began to take off her top first, revealing her D-cupped breasts, red nipples and all.

"Ah, that feels refreshing, right there... Hm? It looks like they grew a couple of centimeters... Maybe it's the sake...?" As she starts to admire her breasts for what they became, she starts to hear a certain scream, coming from her window. She looked at the window, and suddenly saw an object coming towards it.

"What the...?" The unknown object crashed into the window, and right into Tsunade's office. It was Jiraiya, and currently, he had launched himself into Tsunade's breasts. Tsunade became shocked, embarrassed, and very angry at the same time. She looked down at Jiraiya, who seemed to be fondling Tsunade's breasts out of reaction, due to the sudden softness he was feeling. But that's when he snapped out of it, knowing he made a very grave, and fatal mistake.

"Oy..." Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade's face, who had her face contorted with embarrassment and anger. She clenched her first up high.

"Do you know... WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU'RE DOING!?" Tsunade gave Jiraiya a powerful uppercut to his chin, launching him from Tsunade's office, right into the roof, and flying into the sky again.

"KAHHHH!!! DAMN YOU NARUTO!!! THIS IS YOUR FAUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTT....... .... ..." He said, as he went flying into the air.

* * *

*achoo*! Naruto rubbed his nose from the sudden sneeze after his kiss from Hinata.

"N-Naruto... is something wrong?"

"Er, no... just a slight sneeze. I'm alright."

**END**

* * *

**AN: I am sure you will notice something right away-- I SUCK at writing love letters, especially when it comes to being in-character. Or heck, I suck at writing letters in general. But anyway, I think adding the ending of this was a good idea. I need to put SOME KIND of comedy relief in there, right?**

**Well, anyway. Feel free to review me of any suggestions, corrections, or your opinions of my fic. If there's anything that should be corrected... PLEASE tell me. I can use that advice to improve myself further as a fanfic writer. **

**Oh, and in case you haven't gotten it yet, the "Field of White" is reflected upon the field of white flowers I mentioned in the fic.**

**AN2: Right now, I am a little bit indecisive for what the next pairing should be. I have a poll set-up in my profile to show the possible pairings I am thinking of. If you wish to vote your concern to what pairing I should write about next, vote one of the choices that is currently in my poll.  
**


End file.
